No Limit
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1993 |difficulty = Medium (Remake) File:NoLimitmediumJD2019JDU.png |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 3 5 (Xbox 360/Remake) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = Golden Fizz/ Sunflower/Turquoise Blue (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup = Sweat Mashup available |pictos = 68 (Classic) 80 (Mashup) |nowc = NoLimit NoLimitAR (Mashup) |audio = |dura = 3:35 |kcal = 23.9 |choreo = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU}} "No Limit" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches look like the members of 2 Unlimited. P1 P1, a woman, has pink curly hair, a bright blue shirt and tights, a rainbow-colored tube top, and pink boots with yellow straps. In her remake, she is has much more realistic textures on her hair and clothes, and no longer has a visible face. P2 P2, a man, has red hair, a green vest, red pants, and blue sneakers. In his remake, his clothes are much more darker and realistic, and no longer has a visible face. Nolimit coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Nolimit coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Nolimit coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Nolimit coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background takes place in front of a roller coaster in an amusement park, according to the screaming and pinball-like noises that occurs before the song starts and three red main support structures that support the roller coaster above. The wall behind the dancers that holds up the roller coaster has a lot of multicolored lights that change colors and flash. Between two of the main support structures is a blue piece of the roller coaster that has a picture of a pale blue human skull wearing a crown and has two teardrop shapes to the sides of the crown. Sweat Mashup No Limit has an unlockable mashup on , which is a Sweat Mashup. Dancers *''I'm So Excited '' *''Dagomba ''GM1 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Maniac'' *''Dagomba ''GM2 *''I Was Made For Loving You (Sweat) *Skin-To-Skin'' *''Fame'' *''Skin-To-Skin ''GM3 Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine. However, in the Xbox 360 and the remake, there are 5 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Quickly bring your arms outward. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Only on Xbox 360 and remake): Punch forward and bring your arms to the side. Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 3 on Wii and PS3): Punch upward. This is the final move of the routine. Nolimit gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Nolimit gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Nolimit gm 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Only on Xbox 360 and remake) Nolimit gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Only on Xbox 360 and remake) in-game Nolimit gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 3 on Wii and PS3) Nolimit gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 3 on Wii and PS3) in-game Sweat Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen while your left hand is behind you. (Dagomba) Gold Move 3: Slowly make a circle with both of your hands. (Skin-To-Skin) Electrotribal_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Dagomba) Nolimitmu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Skintoskin_gm_1.png|Gold Move 3 (Skin-To-Skin) Nolimitmu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups No Limit is featured in the following Mashup: *''Baby Zouk'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia General *''No Limit'' is the first song by 2 Unlimited in the series. *The lyrics to the radio edit version are displayed in-game, despite the original audio being used. **This results in the lines “I’m on the ass/I know the last” being displayed as “I’m on the edge/I know the ledge.” **“Ass” can still be heard. *''No Limit'' s music video elements were used for the background of Tribal Dance. Classic *While the Wii and PS3 versions of No Limit have three Gold Moves, the Xbox 360 version has five. **This makes No Limit the first routine in the series where the number of Gold Moves varies depending on the console. ***The remake has five Gold Moves as well. *By looking closely at Gold Move 5 s pictogram, it can be seen that the heads are slightly distorted at the bottom. *On the back of the PAL cover of , P1 s pictograms are coming from the left side and P2 s pictograms are from the right side, like Duets in . **This implies that the pictograms for Duet routines in were originally going to slide from both sides of the screen. ***These Solo pictograms can be seen in the first sprite. ****As of an unknown date, a new sprite without the Solo pictograms has been uploaded to the game servers. *Sometimes, a weird glitch happens in , where everything plays except the music and the routine. **When No Limit was first added to , the pictograms were extremely glitchy, with some of them being out of sync and others being unintentionally cropped in half. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkqy0C-CsVY *In the pictogram sprite, a pictogram with incorrect arrow colors can be seen. **This was fixed as of an unknown date, with the pictogram being replaced with one with correct arrow colors. ***However, this pictogram is squished horizontally. *In the .json file, the "Credits" string starts with "2 Unlimited - No Limit, unlike in other .json files.http://prntscr.com/o1toyj Mashup *In the coach selection screen, I'm So Excited has a different pose, and her pictograms are fuchsia with red arrows. *In the Xbox 360 version, one of the pictograms for Fame has some white parts around its head and its punch emblems. Gallery Game Files Nolimitsquare.png|''No Limit'' Nolimitmashup.png|''No Limit'' (Sweat Mashup) Nolimit.jpg|''No Limit'' (Remake) NoLimit Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach NoLimit_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background NoLimit_banner_bkg.png| menu banner NoLimit_map_bkg.png| map background NoLimit_BC.jpg| cover NoLimit_BC updated.jpg| cover (Updated) NoLimit_Cover_1024.png| cover 404.png|P2 s avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN NoLimit.png|P2 s golden avatar DIAMOND NoLimit.png|P2 s diamond avatar pictos-sprite (27).png|Pictograms NoLimit pictos-atlas updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) Nolimit jd3 background.png| background In-Game Screenshots nolimit jd3 menu wii.png|''No Limit'' on the menu (Wii) nolimit jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) nolimit jd2018 menu.png|No Limit on the menu nolimit jd2018 load.png| loading screen nolimit jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images XWyGh4R.png|Promotional coach (P2) Just Dance 3 Screenshot NoLimit Wii 01.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements no limit beta.jpg|Beta positions (male as P1 and female as P2) no limit songle pictos p1.png|Single pictograms for P1 no limit single pictos p2.png|Single pictograms for P2 NoLimitBetaGoldMove1P1.png|Beta Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) NoLimitBetaGoldMove1P2.png|Beta Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) NoLimitBetaGoldMove2P2.png|Beta Gold Move 3 (P1 and P2) Others No Limit BG.png|Background Nolimitglitch.png| glitch nolimitmu fame picto error xbox360.png|Pictogram error on Xbox 360 (Mashup) Nolimit jdnow picto error.png|Unrecolored pictogram in files Videos Official Music Video 2 UNLIMITED - No Limit (Rap Version) OFFICIAL VIDEO No Limit (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers No Limit - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' No Limit - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) No Limit - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) No Limit - Just Dance Now No Limit - Just Dance 2016 No Limit - Just Dance 2017 No Limit - Just Dance 2018 No Limit - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' No Limit (Sweat Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) No Limit (Sweat Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions No Limit - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Just Dance 3 Extraction No Limit Mashup References Site Navigation de:No Limit tr:No Limit] Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by 2 Unlimited Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables